She Will Be Loved and Hated
by TheSnarkKnight
Summary: A rewrite of Scream 2. Yes Randy lives but this rewrite is different, I promise. A whole new story with whole new deaths. Told mostly from Sidney and Randy's POVs. Slow building, but sweet Sidney/Randy pairing...a little bit of Dewey/Gale
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. Another Scream2 rewrite where Randy lives and him and Sid live happily ever after but I promise, this one's different. Randy does live and him and Sidney will end up together eventually, but it'll be a slow build from best friends to something more. Because no matter how much people complain about them being paired together, Randy was Sidney's unrequited love slave and that's how it should be. Oh, And I'm changing up the series. A lot. Scream 3 will be something totally different and you'll get to read about the aftermath of the 2nd one. And I know the chapters are short, but I'll be posting many at a time. Right off the bat I have 7 for you. So please without further ado... the oh-so-cleverly named Scream 2 rewrite _She Will Be Loved...and Hated_**

**I don't own Scream or any of these characters. I only own the random things that I decided should have been changed. _  
_**

After her argument with Cotton, Sidney went to go see where Dewey was. She didn't know why, but she was heading straight towards Gale's news van. She heard a familiar voice from the other side of it yelling out angry profanity's she caught some of it on her way over.

"What a rat looking, homo repressed mama's boy!"

Sidney recognized the voice and who it was talking about. Randy was talking about Billy to who?

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the van shook. She ran over and opened up the door. The killer was attacking Randy and Sidney needed to do something. Fast.

She lunged and grabbed them. The killer jumped back and Randy took the chance and kicked them in the stomach. Whoever was under the mask took this as a sign to run. Sidney and Randy didn't follow though.

"Jesus Randy! I thought you were going to be killed," Sidney said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the van.

"So did I. I was even making one of the best pre-death speeches ever known. Possibly even better than the one in Deep Blue Sea," he said.

"That wasn't a good speech really, just an unexpected death," Sidney replied. Randy gave her a look of respect.

"Very impressive Sid," Randy said. She smiled.

"Yeah, well do good speeches usually include such colorful word choice?"

"Of course," he said. Dewey and Gale ran up, breathing heavily.

"What happened?," Gale said, looking at the broken window on her van.

"Sidney just saved my life," He said.

She finally let herself feel the relief she'd been holding back. Randy was safe. Another one of my friends didn't die.

That thought was wrong. Because Randy wasn't just any friend. Randy was her comfort. The person she went to when her past was too much for her to talk to anyone else about. She trusted something had happened to him... Well she would have wished it was her. That she would have been hurt instead of him.

Hallie was her best friend when it came to matters of appearance. But Randy was her real best friend. Without warning she went up and hugged Randy thanking the world for the crazy chance that he was safe.

**So What'd ya think? Please tell me and Review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very Short but it does it's job... Enjoy!**

When Sidney hugged him, he couldn't seem to believe it.

She saved his life and now she's hugging him? He was beginning to think that luck was on his side.

He saw Dewey raise eyebrows at him. Randy smiled.

"Thank you, Sid," He said, "You saved my life."

"No thanking me. I was at the right place at the right time," She said and ended the hug.

"Okay, back to business," Gale said, "Did we get any clues as to who the killer is from this attack?"

"Whoever it was scattered when we got close to pulling of the mask," Randy said.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly fear inspiring," Sidney said.

"Well do we know why Randy was attacked next?" Dewey said.

"You weren't next in order," Gale said, "Tatum was."

She glanced at Dewey apologetically. Sidney raised her eyebrows.

"What is it Sid?" Randy asked. He could see her connecting the dots.

"Tatum was my best friend," She said.

"Yeah, and if that was the killers intended target, wouldn't they have gone after Hallie?" He said.

"Not exactly," Sidney replied with a sheepish glance in his direction.

He was Sidney's best friend? Well, not exactly where he wanted to be, but a sure step up.

"But since the killer failed at killing him, would that mean they're going after the other best friend, or the camera man next?" Gale asked

Good point.

**Ahh... the mystery... now what happens?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this will seem like it happened fast but just imagine Sidney's been thinking about it since she told Derek she needed space.**

Sidney packed a bag of things she was going to take into hiding with her. Cotton had been questioned and let go. They didn't have anything to keep him on. Except a very bad attitude. Dewey and Gale were checking out the footage her camera man had gotten. And to think of it, he hadn't been seen since before the attack on Randy. Everyone assumed Hallie was next, being the other best friend. She supposed it was a good thing that Hallie was going with herself and Randy into hiding then. The only thing she really felt a bit bad about was leaving Derek. But then of course she didn't feel that bad. And she wondered why. Derek was good to her. He was sweet and funny and patient. Not to mention a handsome med student. But she couldn't find any trust for him. She just couldn't find real feelings either. He was her rebound, another part in her act. She wanted to show everyone how fine she was doing. That she was past the incident, past it enough to forget about her murderous ex and move on. But she hadn't been past it enough when she started dating Derek. So she didn't trust him, she wasn't entirely comfortable around him, and she didn't love him. Billy had screwed with her head enough so that she couldn't.

When she was all packed up she grabbed her bag and met up with her "bodyguards" outside the door. They walked her down to the cop car that would be transporting her and the others. Hallie walked up beside her and they both dropped their bags in the back.

"Ready to go?" One of the men said.

"No, we're still waiting on Randy," She said.

"Sidney," Someone behind her said. She turned around to see the source of the voice."Derek," She said, queasiness forming in her stomach.

"I came to say goodbye and to tell you... That I'll be waiting for you when all of this is over," He squeezed her eyes shut thinking about how much harder he was making it. She pulled his letters out of her pocket and held them out to him.

"Don't," She said.

"But-" He started.

"No. Derek you're amazing. Your completely perfect and any girl would be lucky to have you. But I can't. When you and I started dating, I wasn't ready and that ruined everything. Every chance I had to be happy with you. I can't waste your time when I can never return your feelings. And not only would I be wasting your time, but I'd be putting you in danger. Thank you, for being there for me and for putting up with me, but it just can't happen. I'm sorry."He looked ready to disagree but a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Goodbye Sid," He said.

"Goodbye Derek," She said.

He walked off, leaving a solemn Sidney and a shocked Hallie watching...


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Randy...**

Randy had his stuff packed and was about to head to the car when he ran into Mickey.

"Hey dude, where are you going?" Mickey asked.

"Somewhere safe," Randy said.

Mickey looked at him oddly.

"So, I heard you survived an attack today," he said, "And that the killer actually went running from you."

He raises his eyebrows, obviously hinting something.

"Are you suggesting that I'm the killer?" He asked

."Well something sounds fishy there," Mickey replied. Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well I think you're pretty suspicious. Who knows, maybe you and Derek are in cahoots, trying to exactly copy Woodsboro. Whoever attacked me seemed to get pretty pissed when I insulted the people they were imitating," He said. Then realized what that could mean.

Mickey looked at him strange."Maybe they were just sick of listening to you. God knows everybody else around here is," Mickey said, forming a malevolent smile, "I bet Sidney is especially. It must be annoying to be drooled over by some geek from your high school years. She has a boyfriend, you'll never get the girl."

Something about that was farmiliar, but Randy couldn't piece it together. He was still reeling over his other revelation. He had to tell Sid. He started to walk away but turned back to Mickey who was still wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"Mickey, I'm real sick of listening to you," He said.

Then he punched him and walked away, backpack slung over his shoulder, holding his throbbing hand.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelations! **

**Oh, And I don't own Scream... there I threw in a disclaimer  
**

When Randy finally made it to Sidney and Hallie he found them in deep discussion.

"What's going on?" He asked. Hallie looked at Sidney and Sidney shrugged.

"She just broke up with Derek," Hallie said.

Randy couldn't believe what he just heard. Sidney hung her head, looking guilty. Guilty and somewhat relieved.

"I think I figured something out after I ran into Mickey," He said, "Whoever attacked me in the van today got all shook up when I was talking about Billy and Stu. They had any chance to grab me but only did so after I was done talking about Billy. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but I think that could mean something."

"I think your jumping to conclusions," Hallie said.

"Wait, you ran into Mickey?" Sidney asked, "How did that result in your figuring that out?"

"He was being an asshole and accusing me of being the killer. Then he said something that... He said something the killer said to me earlier!"

"What?" Sidney said at the same time Hallie said, "What did he say?"

"He said... Um."

"Randy spit it out," Hallie said.

"He said 'you'll never get the girl'," Randy admitted sparing a glance at Sidney. She looked at him with an emotionless look.

"It could be a coincidence," Hallie said.

"Or not," Sidney said, "I'll tell the detectives, but we have to go."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Killing a character, but changing it up...**

Sidney sat in the back of the cop car inbetween Randy and Hallie. She could only hope that Mickey would be the killer. Which was terrible to hope, that one of her friends could be killing people. But then at least he would be caught. Then no more people had to die.

She looked at Randy and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers and gave a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath as they stopped at a read light.

Suddenly a black gloved hand, grabbed the driver and threw him out of the car. He got into the car and knocked out the guy in the passenger seat. Hallie screamed. He started driving madly around, hitting the man who had been driving the car. He then crashed into some road work. The passenger went flying into the wind shield, head crashing through splattering blood. When the car stopped completely, Sidney looked around to evaluate the damage. Hallie was alright; she was frantically assessing the damage too. Randy was still clasping her hand, but also holding his head.

"Did you hit your head?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but it's nothing. We have to get out of here," He whispered back.

"He's still breathing," Hallie whispered. Sidney checked for anyway out of the car and spotted a pole that hadcrashed through the cage inbetween the seats.

"Hallie scoot over."Hallie obeyed and Sidney peeled the cage off the best she could. Once there was enough room for her to get through she crawled through as carefully as she told her to be careful because they has enough sense to know that would screw her up. She crawled over the killer and realized that she was so close to just solving this whole mystery. She could just peel the mask off and know. There was a stir of dissagreement from the backseat that convinced Sidney otherwise though, and she kept going.

Heart still racing, she finally made it out of the car. Once out she tried opening the door. It was locked. She looked for a switch that could open it and found one right next to the ignition. She reached across in the total silence and flipped it. Then she hurried to get out of the car and open the door.

"C'mon," Sidney was the closest and climbed out first. Then he reached back and offered Hallie a hand to help her out. She took it and slid across the seat. Just as she was about to make it out, the killer grabbed her leg from the front seat.

Sidney and Randy pulled her away from the grasp and fell to the ground. The killer came out of the car as we were all scrambling to get up. Randy pulled me up with him and we both reached for Hallie. But they were too late. Hallie cried out in pain as the knife pierced her skin. She was stabbed multiple times while her friends were made to watch.

"No!" Sidney yelled.

"Sid, we have to go," Randy yelled.

She ran with him, with black cloaked figure following close behind.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I used some of the original lines from this scene... And I know Gale wasn't there to hear Randy talk about Mrs. Vorhees but it's not the most important thing on his mind right now...**

**I don't own the Scream series, any of these characters, or even some of these lines.  
**

They ran for a while stopping only to pull on door handles. Most places on campus were locked until they got to the theater. They ran inside and up to the stage. There, bound and gagged, lying on the floor, was Gale's camera man Joel.

"Holy crap," Sidney said. She ran over and pulled the duct tape off his mouth.

"Behind you," He yelled. Sidney and Randy turned around to see the killer walking up the aisle.

"Who the hell are you?" Sidney figure pulled off the mask and Sidney felt that the big reveal wasn't really a surprise.

"Wow, hey it's Mickey! Didn't I figure that out about, I don't know, a half an hour ago?" Randy said.

"Shut up Meeks!" Mickey yelled and pointed a gun at them.

"What's the motive this time? Randy scored higher on a test than you? Hallie wouldn't pay you any attention? Maybe I stole the love of your life? It was Derek, wasn't it? You're getting the attention of your secret love," She said.

"Fuck you Sidney," Mickey said, "My motives are much more global."

"Do tell," Randy said.

"Okay smart ass," he spit, "I'm gonna blame the movies."

Randy snorted.

"Absolutely full proof," He said.

"It will be. People will be quick to believe it. Think about it, Billy and Stu learned everything from the movies. Everyone knows that thanks to Gale's book. So why shouldn't another impressionable guy see that and take up where they left off?" Mickey said.

"But it'll be hard to believe because it's obvious your fuckin insane," Sidney said.

"Well they don't have to know that," he said.

"What I don't get is that you for sure didn't do this alone," Randy said.

"You're wondering who my partner is then?" Mickey said with an evil grin, "Well before I make the big reveal, I have to kill the camera man."

In the second following Sidney ran towards Mickey trying to stop him from doing the inevitable and Joel was shot in the head.

"Now the big reveal," He came out of the door at the side of the stage.

"Gale?" Randy questioned. But then a woman followed behind her with a gun pointed at her head.

"Mrs. Loomis?" Sidney gasped.

"Billy's mother," Mickey shouted gleefully.

"It can't be, I've seen pictures of you," Gale said.

"This is sixty pounds and a lot of work later," Sidney said.

"It's called a makeover," Mrs. Loomis said, "You should try it, you're looking a little tired yourself Gale."

"I did say Mrs. Vorhees was a terrific serial killer, right. You heard that Gale," Randy said.

He quietly made his way next to Sidney.

"Okay, the big reveals been made, who's next?" Mickey said, "Oh yeah didn't Randy get-"

Sidney didn't let him finish. When the gun was raised she pushed Randy out of the way. He wasn't shot, but he was knocked unconscious when his head hit one of the props. Sidney thanked the gods of luck for the second time that day.

"Shit, now why'd you have to go and do that Sidney?" Mickey yelled, lifting the gun again. But before he could aim it at Randy, Mrs. Loomis shot Mickey square in the chest. As a result, Mickey shot Gale and she fell off the stage.

"Two birds, one stone," Mrs. Loomis said.

**Cliffhanger! Wait to see how this encounter ends and REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here goes. Apology time. I would have updated a very long time ago. I had ten chapters all finished and I liked them a lot. I had about thirty chapters of all my stories total. So it really sucked when my computer crashed and they all got deleted. So this is my first rewrite. I'm putting this up right away because if I learned anything from that experience, it was to post as soon as I can. So here's the probably not as good rewrite. But ya know, there's always room for improvement.**

**I don't own Scream or these characters. I promise the next murderer will be different than Scream 3 though.**

Sidney slowly backed up, circling the stage. If she could just find a way out of there, she could make it to campus police. Or she could prove this bitch guilty.

"Kind of a shame that Mickey had to go, he listened so well. And it's always nice to have someone to take care of. But that trial crap he was spitting out? He really was insane," Mrs. Loomis said.

"And your the poster woman for sanity," Sidney replied.

"Shut your mouth! My motives are fairly sane. Revenge. Your mother ruined my marriage. She's dead. You killed my son, and yet you're still living? I have to take care of that. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Fair? Nothing about the situation we're in is fair. You know what really threw Billy off the deep end? You leaving. Maybe if you hadn't of left he wouldn't gone a killing spree throughout Woodsboro," Sidney said.

"Don't pin this on me, it was your slut mother that started this whole thing. And now it's going to end with you," Mrs Loomis spat.

"There's just one thing you forgot," Sidney lied, "Mickey."

Mrs. Loomis turned around and Sidney to the chance to run to the door at the side of the stage. She closed and locked it behind her, then stepped off to the side. Shots went through the door and sharp noises filled the room. Sidney found a metal pipe near the wall and picked it up. She wondered for a second what it was for, but disregarded the idiotic thought. Once Mrs. Loomis had finally made her way through the door she turned towards Sidney. Sidney didn't hold back and swung the pipe at the killer. The hit landed in the side and Billy's mother fell to the ground, giving Sidney time to run. Later Sidney would mentally kick herself for not just knocking her out and calling the police. But in that moment things happened in a blur.

Once Sidney was out on the stage again she noticed movement. Randy was getting up. Sidney ran over and pushed him back down, looking him straight in the eyes. He understood that she had a plan and backed down again, assuming the same position as when he had been knocked out.

Mrs. Loomis dragged herself out of the room pointing the gun at Sidney.

"Your a dead bitch. You'll pay for what you did to my so-"

"Billy was a fucked up little boy," Randy said, then shot her in the chest with Mickey's gun. Mrs. Loomis fell to the floor of the stage, dead. Sidney eyed the corpse cautiously. Randy walked around to stand next to her. They heard a noise from behind them and Sidney took the gun from Randy only to find Gale making her way back onto the stage. They ran over and helped her up.

"Are they really dead?" Gale asked.

"The killer always comes back," Randy replied.

With perfect timing Mickey jumped up and yelled at them. Sidney turned around an shot him three more times in the chest and he fell. Then she turned around and shot Mrs Loomis in the head. Randy and Gale jumped.

"Just in case," Sidney said.

And with that both of the killers were dead.

**Thanks for reading. After this comes the mourning and aftermath and my very own Scream 3 so please keep reading. This will become majorly Randy/Sidney so be prepared. Please review, it makes me get more chapters up!**

**And please follow me on twitter for latest story updates. My usernames just Whedongeekgirl.**

**And check out my profile for a link to my story on FictionPress... It doesn't suck  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**First things first. Hi. Alright moving on. So, My crappy old computer completely _broke down._ It is unusable. Luckily, all my chapters were saved on my ipod as well. So I didn't have to rewrite. I had all these story chapters made and nothing to do with them though. SO I made my way to a friends house and managed to upload four chapters. That's all though, until I can manage to again.**

**Just a warning. These chapters are incredibly angsty. It's the aftermath of number 2 for these chapters and the big daddy 13th chapter I've been working on revising. After that I start to get into my all new Scream 3 story line that I'm very excited for. It will bring back the spunk. I hope to be done with this story be the time Scream 4 comes out.**

**I do not own Scream. I am hoping for a major midnight premiere though. I even have a _costume._ And yes all the children in my neighborhood were scared of my Ghostface. It was terrifying.  
**

She had never felt so out of place. Sidney was walking around campus the day after... All that happened. The students around her were unaffected, to say the least. They were whispering and pointing; the usual. But at least now there was an attempt to hide it. Some feeble attempt. She cursed at the sun. Didn't it know? That they were dead, all dead, because of her. She felt sickening guilt and anger. Remorse, mourning, longing for some normality. She ran up the steps to her dorm room and was overtaken with numbness.

What would it be like to walk into her room without Hallie there? Okay, that wasn't the best way to phrase that. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Everything was the same.

As sick as it was, her first thought was, what was she going to do with all of Hallie's stuff? She suspected her parents would have a say, but how long would it be in the room with her? It was another representation of the guilt.

Sleep deprived and physically drained, Sidney fell into her bed. She was at the police station all night. They asked question after question. She answered them all without emotion. After her endless interrogation, she went to visit Dewey in the hospital. The miracle that he was alive clearing her mind for a while. Then Randy drove her back to campus making her promise to meet with him later. That was all she could remember, all she wanted to remember.

But the last thing in her mind before she went to sleep was the killers mask. The thing that she could never forget.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Randy cussed and slammed his fist against the wall. Surviving the killings was only half the battle. Surviving the aftermath was just as hard. He was too emotionally drained to really think about the events of the previous night. Mickey was the killer. Billy Loomis nearly got his revenge. Mommy's little boy, even in death.

This wasn't going to happen again. It couldn't. What kind of sick bastard would make a third attempt to kill them? Interrupting his thoughts, his roommate knocked on the door and walked in.

"Man, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed, stumbling a little as he made his way to pat Randy on the back.

"Shit you're drunk," Randy said.

"Well, it's been a bad night. You gotta admit..." He mumbled.

"You know what, go to bed. I'm leaving," Randy said, grabbing his keys. With a broken girl on his mind her headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Sidney woke up as it was starting to get dark. She opened the blinds to see partying students and night strollers. She looked for Randy and realized she had a half hour until she was supposed to meet him. Walking to the bathroom her heart sunk as she found blood on her shirt. She hadn't had time to shower yet in all of the confusion.

She spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, getting out only when she could control her emotions. It wasn't as big of a shock as the last time someone had tried to kill her. The killers didn't submit at much of a blow with their identities this time. At best she felt...

Pissed. Why would they want to? Why would they be allowed to? They had no significance. And it was downright predictable for them to. Hadn't Mrs. Loomis seen Friday the 13th?

Sidney stated at the mirror in her bathroom and started to laugh. Once she started, she didn't want to stop. She knew it was insane, she knew it was immoral. She didn't care.

Still laughing she got dressed and fussed with her hair. Getting ready to go meet Randy, she swallowed her giggles, knowing that she was close to losing her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy paced back and forth by a tree near Sidney's dorm. He wanted to see her and know that she was okay. If the second "event" did anything to him, it raised his paranoia by a ten fold. And his gratitude for that matter.

Randy heard footsteps behind him and jumped. There it was again. That damn paranoia. Sweet heavenly relief filled him when he saw that it was Sidney.

"Sid," he called, and before she could protest he enveloped her in a hug. She hugged back and, to his surprise, incredibly tight. He breathed deeply that damn gratitude filling him again. The campus seemed abnormally quiet for a second and she let go, Randy mimicking instantly.

"Let's go eat something," he said. She looked tired, but not sleep deprived. The recent events had left a weary look in her eyes. Besides for that she looked completely put together. Of course his bias was rather strong. They walked in silence with the air hanging still. There were so many things they needed to say to each other. Knowing her, he knew what the first one needed to be said immediately.

"It wasn't your fault," He stated. She stared at him for a second and turned away sharply. He turned her back around, determined.

"Look at me Sid, two psychopaths killed some of our friends. It's as simple as that. Don't let this get to you so much. That's exactly what they'd want," Randy said. Sidney's face switched from blank slate to utter defeat. He felt is heart sink a little with the horrible way in which it changed. She crumbled and broke down in Randy's arms.

He tried to be comforting, but seeing her lose control gave him a severe case of survivors guilt and soon enough he had (very manly) tears sliding down his face. No one stopped to see if they were okay, as if knowing that they needed to be left alone. Randy held the girl he loved in his arms and cried over the loss of their friends.

It was like a scene from a movie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the hiatus, but I was all outta inspiration. But I saw Scream 4 and it was AMAZING, so I've decided my version of Scream 3 will have the characters from that, but not necessarily the same killers. (Even thought the reveal was the best since the first movie, close to the best in the series) I'm very excited that I get to have Randy, Charlie, Robbie, and Kirby in the same story. Nerd explosion. **

Sidney squirmed in her chair uncomfortably. Her and Randy had walked to nearby cafe to talk. The night was quiet and students were staying in, which is exactly what Sidney should have been doing. But anymore time in that room would have most likely made her insane.

Randy took a sip of his drink. He sat in the seat across the table and refused to move his eyes away from her. She sighed.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked him.

"Well first of all, what do we do now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked in return.

"I mean, are you staying to finish the college semester from hell?"

"I don't really know. I was considering just moving away, changing my name, and cutting all ties. Maybe no one else would get hurt," Sidney admitted. She'd been considering this since the last murders.

"That's your survivors guilt talking full throttle. You are not responsible. We've been over this Sid," Randy exclaimed.

"Fine, Randy. I guess if that's not to your liking I'll stay here," She said.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. I'm sorry, that was rude," She said.

"It's suitable for your mood," He said. She thought for a second and made her decision.

"I'll stay on campus and finish the semester. Once it's over I'm switching colleges. I'm not staying in my dorm room, though," She decided. Randy nodded with approval. She figured that she should stick with him. He understood; he'd never look at her with blame as everyone had after the last massacre. He'd reassure her that nothing was her fault. And in return she'd provide the same understanding. They'd stick together through the funerals and interviews. They were best friends and survivors. And if anything like this did happen again, she'd make sure he was safe.

"I think we'll be alright," He said. No movie references, no joking. The statement had a light of hope in it.

"So, Mickey's motive. Wasn't that crap?" She said with a sad smirk on her face. Randy grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Incredibly. And where the hell did Mrs. Loomis come from? What an anti-climactic revel," He exclaimed.

**By the way, don't fuck with the original.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's something to give you an idea of where things are at in the lives of our characters. Scream 3 and all the utter crap that came with it were skipped over. THERE IS NO ROMAN. And this is how things turned out...**

Over the course of 14 years without attacks, Sidney Prescott changed from broken bird to badass survivor and Randy was more than happy to be the wimpy guy at her side.

And he always was at her side, but still not in the way he'd always wanted to be. They were the country's most famous best friends, both kicking off careers in hollywood, Randy as a screenwriter and hopeful director and Sidney as an actress. They were roomates, travel buddies, and they had a connection nobody else could break.

But Randy was stuck with the title of platonic life partner.

Well, at least it was better than unrequited love slave.

Life has been good to them, though. They had a good set of friends who hadn't been massacred. They were able to date people who didn't turn out to be maniacs. They had a nice apartment and good cars.

In fact, things had been going so well that when Sidney's aunt invited him and Sid to return to Woodsboro, it didn't seem like such a horrible idea. They actually accepted.

How stupid.

**So, I actually may be able to make this work... Tell me if the idea sucks and I should stop now**.


End file.
